Trunks's Secret
by Cliff da Great
Summary: Trunks tells Goten how he feels about him. Goten doesn't take it lightly. (this is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE review!) religious fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ, so don't sue me please!  
  
A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, so it probably isn't going to be the best one yet.  
  
TRUNKS'S SECRET  
  
"Your WHAT Trunks!!!!" Goten said in shock.  
  
"You heard me Goten, I'm gay," Trunks said with a smirk on his face. Goten was shocked. He knew that Trunks didn't hang around girls as much as he himself did, but he never imagined that his best friend was GAY!!  
  
"Um, you don't approve?" Trunks asked as his smirk turned to a frown.  
  
"It's just that, uhh, who is it, you like exactly?" Goten was still shocked at what he had just found out. "I mean, do I know him?"  
  
A grin came across Trunks's face again. "Ya, of course you know him."  
  
"Is he, like, from school?" Goten had grown more curious. He could tell that Trunks wasn't going to make the answer easy for him.  
  
"Ya, he goes to my school," Trunks said with a huge grin on his face. Now Goten was nervous. What if it was himself? Na, it can't be. Could it? Goten thought to himself. He wanted an answer, but he was too worried that he already knew the answer.  
  
"Trunks, uh, umm... he isn't like, part of my family, is he?" Goten stared in anxiousness for a response. Trunks looked at his friend with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, he is in your family, Goten." Goten was wide eyed right now. He felt like they were going to explode.  
  
"You mean, that you love...... me?!!!!!" Goten said with his mouth wide open. Trunks nodded. Goten felt like he was gonna pass out.  
  
"Yes, I love you chibi" Trunks said as he bent over and kissed Goten on the lips. Goten lost his balance and fell off the bed.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Goten was completely shocked. His best friend loved him!! I'm too young for this, Goten thought too himself. Trunks was obviously expecting a different response. Not necessarily one accepting his love for him, but one that was at least a little calmer than the one he got. When Goten finally got up, he was still in pure shock at the answer. Trunks started to lean in too Goten when Goten stopped him.  
  
"Trunks, you know what that means, ya know? Saying that you love me and all?" Trunks looked confused.  
  
"What does it mean? That I love you, precious." Goten was completely going out of his mind. This whole conversation had come completely out of nowhere. Sure, Trunks had seemed to stay closer to Goten more often, but this was completely random.  
  
"Trunks, I just didn't thinks that, you know, it would be right, 'cause I mean, we're both, you know... guys, right?" Goten stared at his friend hoping that he hadn't completely conveyed his answer.  
  
"That's the beauty of it Goten, to have two best friends finally love each other..." Goten interrupted his answer before he could finish.  
  
"Ya, Trunks, but it's not right! I mean, God forbids that kind of thing. I mean, do you want to go to Hell or something?" Trunks wasn't expecting this kind of resistance from his friend. Goten had completely broken his heart, but what if he was right? No, Trunks thought to himself, it had to be the right choice.  
  
"Just answer this, chibi. Now that you hate me with everything in your soul, just answer this, did you EVER have any loving care for me, or have you always felt this same way towards me?" Goten thought to himself. He DID love Trunks, but it just wouldn't be right to do such a thing as that. He needed to help his friend in this situation.  
  
"Of course I do, Trunks. You were like a soul mate towards me," When Trunks took this in, he was just as shocked as Goten was at the beginning of this conversation. Had his dreams come true? Would he finally be able to claim Goten as his own? "..Its just this, Trunks.... it wouldn't be, you know... right to love each other like that. You know, I mean to start being homosexuals would be completely sinful, and sure, we would be giving in to years of temptation, but that is exactly what Satan wants us to do." Trunks was confused. What did the devil (not Mr. Satan a.k.a. Hercule) have to do with his love towards his Goten? "Chibi, what in the hell does the devil have to do with this?!" Goten was searching for an answer.  
  
"Well, u know how the devil gives off temptation to people to do bad things, well, this is another one of those, u know... temptations." Trunks was ready for Goten to get to the point.  
  
"What is your point exactly, Goten?"  
  
"Well, if we were to do this, and give in to these thoughts, and get marr.. I mean, um... do something bad, then yes it would be pleasurable, but it wouldn't be right, and we would go to Hell for it."  
  
Trunks put his arm around his friend. "I would go to Hell for you, chibi. I'd do anything for you." Goten put his arm around Trunks as well.  
  
"I would go to Hell for you to, Trunks. You're my one and only, but let us go to Heaven together and live in paradise rather than have to burn in a fire pit forever just because we couldn't be patient with this." They both laughed. After they finished, Goten leaned in closer to Trunks and smiled. Trunks smiled as well.  
  
"I love you Trunks, but let us wait and stay sane until God says what we can do. You know, what's right and what's not." Trunks smiled and nodded at the idea. He leaned in to kiss Goten on the cheek, but Goten stopped him and went back to the position he was in, not leaning into Trunks.  
  
"Now that is one thing we need to hold back on, Trunks" Goten said with a smile. Trunks grunted, but then turned around and smiled again at his friend.  
  
"Well then buddy, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Trunks asked with a smirk. Goten smirked back with that same Son smirk.  
  
"Well, Trunks.... you know that Christine from school has been wanting to go out with you for a long time." Goten smiled at Trunks's reaction. He was panicking with the news.  
  
"She has?!! But, I thought I wasn't good enough for a girl that hot!"  
  
Goten smiled again. "Well, if you still like girls, then I say that you ask her out sometime. She IS one of the finest girls in the school. Trunks smiled as he picked up the phone to call her up and ask her out, but then stopped for a second.  
  
"What do you think Kami has to say about this?" Goten laughed at the question.  
  
"Who cares, he's just a namek! He isn't our god!" Trunks smiled as he picked up the phone again.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, chibi." Goten and Trunks smiled at each other.  
  
"I don't either, Trunks."  
  
-THE NEXT DAY-  
  
"Trunks! They're here!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs as Christine's parents pulled up in their car outside of the Brief's house.  
  
"So, Goten... how do I look?" Trunks asked as he posed eager to get on to the movie him and Christine were going too.  
  
Goten laughed at Trunks's corny pose. "You look great, Trunks! You and her will make a great couple", Goten said with confidence in his friend. Trunks smiled at his answer. He was finally ready. Him and Goten had all night to talk about this since Goten spent the night at his house. He wasn't nervous anymore. He was ready. He turned back to his friend one last time before opening the door to walk over to the car where his date waited for him.  
  
"Well, wish me luck Son-Goten!" Goten leaned close into his friend and kissed him.  
  
"You know I will, Trunks!!" 


End file.
